jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Mindyy/Snow Fury ( Śniezna Furia )
PROLOG ''' Poczułam zapach trawy, to był pierwszy zapach który poczułam od wyklucia się z jajka. Następnie zobaczyłam mamę była biała a światło ślicznie odbijało się od jej skóry dając fajny efekt jakby się lekko świeciła. Usłyszałam dziwny dźwięk odwrocilam się w kierunku źródła owego dźwięku i zobaczyłam dwie nocne furie jedna była też dopiero wykluta z jajka a druga była starsza. Nie była tak duża jak mama ale większa ode mnie i mojej nowo wyklutej siostry. Patrzyli się na mnie ze zdziwieniem a ja nie wiedziałam dlaczego. Więc zapytałam się nie ich ( btw wszystkie dialogi między smokami będę pisać normalnie jednak ludzie będą słyszeć tylko ryki ) - O co chodzi - spytałam się zdziwiona - Masz kolor zupełnie jak mama, to bardzo rzadkie - odpowiedział starszy smok o imieniu Niko Rzeczywiście wcześniej tego nie zauważam ale byłam cała śnieżno biała. - Idźcie się pobawić - powiedziała mama -Dobrze mamo - odparliśmy ochoczo i pobiegliśmy pobawić się. ********************************* § § § § § · '''15 LAT PÓŹNIEJ Uciekałam ile sił w nogach do tego jeszcze ten złamany ogon. Od kąd mama umarła musiałam sama o siebie zadbać i nie wychodziło mi to dobrze. Cały czas wpadłam w tarapaty na przykład teraz. Ten gronkiel egoista nie chciał się podzielić nawet mała rybka choć strasznie byłam głodna. Chciałam po cichu zwędzić mu jedna rybkę gdy spał ale oczywiście musiałam się potknąć i ten gronkiel stanął mi na ogon i go złamał. Teraz uciekam a złamany ogon wcale mi nie pomaga. Słyszałam za sobą zlowieszczy szelest skrzydeł gronkla i nagle przed sobą zobaczyłam grube drzewo z dziurą dość duża żebym się zamieściła ale zbyt wąska dla gronkla. Siedziałam cicho a sfrustrowany gronkiel latał dookoła szukając jakiejś dziury ale w końcu odleciał zły. Wyszłam z drzewa Bardzo powoli i ostrożnie. Gronkla nie było ale zobaczyłam nocną furie. Strasznie się ucieszyłam ale zobaczyłam na jego grzbiecie tego dziwnego dwunoga który zabił mamę wiec instynkt podpowiedział mi żeby powoli się wycofywać. (Oczywiście to nie Czkawka zabił jej mamę ale ona zobaczyła człowieka i dlatego tak pomyślała ;) ) TYMCZASEM U SZCZERBATka i CZKAWKI Czkawka u Szczerbatek polecieli na wycieczkę by w zwiedzić Swedzipachę ( nowo odkryte miejsce z JWS 2 ) i zobaczyli dziwne zjawisko gdy jakiś nieznany biały smok podkradał gronklowi ryby zobaczyli jak gronkiel złamał smokowi ogon i jak smok uciekł do drzewa teraz widzieli jak smok wyszedł z drzewa chwile się rozglądał i nagle jego wzrok padł na nich. I zobaczyli to była nocną furia tyle ze albinos. Czkawka poczuł podekscytowanie zupełnie jak Szczerbek. -Szczerbek podlec bliżej może uda nam się go oswoić -Wraał - ryknal zadowolony i zaczął powoli zbliżać się do smoka KONIEC PROLOGA Trochę długi ale miałam wene jak się podobało komentujcie. A szybko wstawię rozdział 1 :D ' ROZDZIAŁ 1 ' Szybko dość następny rozdział kilka godzin później ale coś mnie natchnelo do napisania go :) Nie wiedziałam co zrobić ten drugi smok zaczął powoli do mnie podchodzić a do tego zauważyłam że jestem w pułapce bo stałam nad skalna ścianą. Gdy byli już bardzo blisko zaczęłam ostrzegawczo warczec. Wtedy jeździec powiedział do swojego smoka -Szczerbek, ona się chyba stresuje przeze mnie , zejde z ciebie a ty z nią porozmawiaj bo trzeba ją zabrać do akademii Smok o imieniu Szczerbatek powoli do mnie podszedł unikalam jego wzroku i jeszcze głośniej zaczęłam warczec. Nagle zobaczyłam że może udałoby mi się uciec gdybym się pospieszyla i szybko pobiegła przed siebie bo ten obcy smok tez nie może latać bo nie ma skrzydła na ogonie. Ostatni raz popatrzyłam na niego i szybko popedzilam przed siebie nim zdążył zauważyć moje zamiary. Za sobą Usłyszałam człowieka który wołał do szczerbatka -Szybciej nie może nam uciec I Usłyszałam trzepot skrzydeł. Wystraszona przyspieszylam ale wiedziałam że jeśli szybko czegoś nie wymyślę to mnie złapią bo lecąca nocną furia może naprawdę być szybka. Na szczęście przed sobą zobaczyłam jaskinię i pomyślałam że to moja jedyna nadzieja wiec szybko do niej weszłam. Dzięki echolokacji szybko przemieszczałam się w niej ale słyszałam że Szczerbatek jest tuż za mną nagle z impentem uderzyłam głową o ścianę której nie zauważyłam z nieuwagi. Straciłam przytomność... ROZDZIAŁ 2 ''' Obudziłam się. Strasznie bolała mnie głowa - musiałam mocno się uderzyć. Powoli otworzyłam oczy, patrzę i próbuje sobie przypomnieć gdzie jestem. Nie znałam tego miejsca. Podnoszę się i słyszę głosy -Patrzcie podnosi się - mówi jakiś głos -Musimy zachować ostrożność, nie jest jeszcze oswojona i może zaatakować. Szczerbek jakby co będziesz musiał nam pomóc - odezwał się znajomy głos Usiadłam. Czułam się dziwnie i nie mogłam się za bardzo połapać o co chodzi. Nagle zobaczyłam tą Nocną Furie. Przybrałam pozycję bojową jakby był źle nastawiony ale on się tylko na mnie patrzył. Zobaczyłam że jesteśmy w dużym okrągłym pomieszczeniu. Dach był przykryty siatką, szybko wzrokiem przejrzałam teren szukając jakieś drogi ucieczki ale jedyne wyjście było daleko i zagradzał je Śmiertnik Zębacz. Dałam sobie spokój musiałam poczekać. Rozejrzałam się jeszcze raz. Zobaczyłam 6 osób i 2 smoki- Szczerbatka i Śmiertnika. Nie wiedziałam co zrobić wszyscy się na mnie patrzyli wiec warknęłam sfrustrowana. Nikt z nich nie był wrogo nastawiony - nie miał broni, tarczy - wiec usiadłam i przyjrzałam się wszystkim dokładnie: najbliżej mnie stał Szczerbatek a obok jego człowiek- Czkawka. Bardziej z tyłu stały 2 dziewczyny i 3 chłopaków a na końcu przy wejściu stał Śmiertnik. Po chwili zobaczyłam że Czkawka się do mnie zbliża z wyciągniętą ręką - warknęłam wiec żeby za bardzo się nie zbliżał, cofnął rękę i po chwili znów ją wyciągnął tym razem z rybą. Byłam bardzo głodna- miałamnadzieje ze mi ją rzuci ale on cały czas trzymał ją w ręce. W końcu podjęłam decyzję i bardzo powolutku zaczęłam do niego podchodzić gdy byłam już bardzo blisko lekko wysunęłam głowę i bardzo szybko nim zdążył to ktokolwiek zauważyć porwałam rybę i zjadłam ją. Usiadłam i czekałam na resztę po chwili znów wyciągnął rękę z rybą. I tak z 10 razy. Gdy byłam już najedzona znów wyciągnął rękę chcąc mnie dotknąć ale warknęłam na niego i szybko się wycofałam. Wszyscy siedzieli cicho. Po chwili odezwał się Czkawka do reszty -Ma złamany ogon. Chciałbym żeby obejrzała ją Valka tyle że nikomu nie da się dotknąć. Musimy szybko coś zrobić -Zostawmy ją dziś , jest zmęczona i pewnie chce odpocząć miała dziś ciężki dzień. Zróbmy jej posłanie i zostawmy ją do jutra - odezwała się dziewczyna o blond włosach -Racja Astrid, Śledzik mógłbyś skoczyć do domu po jakiś koc, więcej ryb i wodę? -Jasne już się robi. Gruby chłopak wyszedł z pomieszczenia i przez jakiś czas była cisza. Byłam bardzo zmęczona wiec położyłam się na posadzce. Po chwili podszedł do mnie Szczerbatek. Wiedziałam że nie chce mi zrobić krzywdy wiec powstrzymałam warknięcie. Stanął nade mną, schylił się i powąchał mnie. Odwzajemniłam to. Dawno żaden smok do mnie tak blisko nie podszedł a co dopiero powąchał. Chwilę później przyszedł Śledzik z kocem i jedzeniem. Czkawka podszedł do ściany i otworzył kratę za którą była nieduża jaskinia w sam raz dla smoka. Rozłożył tam koc i miskę z wodą i rybami. Wziął jedna podszedł do mnie i zwabił mnie do środka. Z rozkoszą ułożyłam się na kocu. Podszedł do mnie Szczerbatek i położył się obok. Byłam bardzo zmęczona wiec od razu zasnęłam. Taki sobie rozdział . Jeśli chcecie więcej komentujcie :D '''ROZDZIAŁ 3 -Teraz nadszedł czas żeby ją jakoś nazwać- rzekł Czkawka w Berk -Wiem! Nazwijmy ją Śmierć -zawołał Mieczy -Głupiś. Niech się nazywa Morderca Nocnych Furii-zawołała Szpadka -Przecież ona jest Nocną Furia-powiedzial Sączysmark -Eeeee wolałbym jakieś normalne, wiecie krótkie i no nie tak głupie - odpowiedział Czkawka -Może Bella ?-spytała Astrid -krótkie i normalne -O dziękuję Astrid. Niech nazywa się Bella- rzekł zadowolony Czkawka -I tak lepsze Śmierć -Zwołał Mieczyk -A teraz najważniejsza sprawa. Co zrobić żeby dala się zbadać- spytał Czkawka -Nie wiem, chyba musimy zdobyć jej zaufanie -odpowiedział Śledzik -Ale to długo potrwa- zawołał Czkawka -co jak kość jej się źle z rośnie? -Może powiedz Szczerbatkowi żeby porozmawial jutro z Bellą, żeby dala się zbadać -spytała Astrid -Można spróbować, w końcu dziś dala się mu powachac -Miejmy nadzieje -rzekł śledzik Taki krótki rozdział ale bardzo ważny. Będę opowiadanie wrzucać codziennie lub tak co drugi dzień, ale jeśli nie będzie komentarzy to skończę pisać , bo jak nikt nie czyta... :( Btw wiecie że imię bohaterki wzorowalam na książce Zmierzch gdzie główna bohaterka nazywa się Bella i zmienia się później w wampira. Jej skóra jest biała i się świeci w słońcu zupełnie jak naszej Belli :D PS komentujcie jak wam się podoba. Jak coś wam się nie podoba wydaje wam się że powinnam coś dopracować piszcie i postaram się poprawić ;) ROZDZIAŁ 4 - Szczerbatek! - Wraał - Szczerbek podbiegł do Czkawki, miał nadzieję że polecą teraz na krótka wycieczkę lub do akademii popatrzeć na Bellę. -Posłuchaj, musisz porozmawiać z Bellą i przekonać ją by obejrzała ją Valka. Dziś już z matką wszystko uzgodniłem. Teraz polecimy do Belli a ty jej wszystko wytłumaczysz, dobrze? - Spytał Czkawka -Rau. Polecieliśmy. ************************** TYMCZASEM U BELLI Przeciągnęłam się. Wyspałam się na tym miękkim kocu, jak zasypiałam obok leżał Szczerbatek, ale chyba odleciał bo nikogo tu nie ma. Wstałam, podeszłam do miski z wodą, napiłam się i zjadłam ryby. Nikogo nie było. Podbiegłam na środek pomieszczenia i zaczęłam biegać sobie radośnie w kółko. Jak byłam mała zawsze lubiłam biegać. Później jak mama umarła biegałam tylko by uciec. Teraz w końcu mogła sobie pobiegać ot tak. Biegałabym dłużej gdyby nagle nie przyleciał Szczerbatek. Podbiegłam do niego przywitać się .Zdziwił się chyba, ale też się przywitał. Nagle do akademii wleciała Valka z Chmuroskokiem. Wystraszyłam się i uciekam szybko do jaskini. Co to za wielki potwór- pomyślałam. Czkawka coś powiedział do Szczerbatka - skinął głową i podszedł do mnie: -Eeeee ... cześć –zaczął Szczerbatek. Spojrzałam na niego dając mu do zrozumienia ze słucham -Więc ... pomyślałem że ten złamany ogon ci przeszkadza. .. i mamy tu w Berk lekarza. .. ee. ...dala byś się zbadać żeby.. eeem ...ci pomoc - powiedział Szczerbek. Nie zrozumiałam zbyt wiele, ale chyba chciał mi pomóc. Tutaj wszyscy są mili wiec skinęłam powoli głową. Nagle powoli podeszła do mnie kobieta -Valka. Stałam spokojnie a ona chwyciła mój ogon w miejscu złamania. Zabolało mnie - warknęłam na nią. Nagle ku mojemu zdziwieniu zawarczał na mnie Szczerbatek. Popatrzyłam na niego a Valka z powrotem zajęła się moim ogonem. Trochę bolało ale już więcej nie warczałam. -Ma złamany ogon - powiedziała- trzeba go unieruchomić i przez kilka tygodni nie może latać Nagle Valka podeszła do mojego pyska i policzyła małe wypustki na głowie. -Ma 15 lat. Jest jeszcze młoda - powiedziała Wszyscy popatrzyli na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Przecież widać było ze jestem mniejsza od Szczerbatka. Valka pogłaskała mnie po pysku zanim zdążyłam zareagować i podeszła do Czkawki i Chmuroskoka. -Lecę do Pyskacza może ma jeszcze trochę gipsu. I poleciała. Od czekałam chwile i Podbiegłam do Szczerbatka i zaczęłam kolo niego wesoło podskakiwać zachęcając go do gonitwy. On popatrzył się na mnie jakbym była nienormalna. Warknęłam na niego przyjaźnie i pobiegłam trochę dalej. Nareszcie zrozumiał o co mi chodzi i tez za mną pobiegł warcząc zabawnie. Czkawka patrzył się chwilę i zaczął śmiać się pod nosem. Usiadłam , popatrzyłam na niego i przekrzywiłam głowę na bok. Zaczął się jeszcze bardziej śmiać musiałam wyglądać bardzo komicznie popatrzyłam na Szczerbatka on tez śmiał się pod nosem. Usiadłam i próbowałam przybrać pozycję w miarę normalną. W tym momencie przyszła Valka z gipsem popatrzyła się dziwnie na chichoczącego Czkawkę i Szczerbatka a potem na mnie -O co chodzi -spytała się mnie -Wrauuu ( nie wiem) Podeszła do mnie i zaczęła zakładać mi gips na ogon - Mężczyzn nie da się zrozumieć- powiedziała Tym razem to ja zachichotałam. Gdy Valka skończyła popatrzyłam na ten ogon i powąchałam bardzo dziwnie pachniało to coś. Szczerbek też to powąchał i się skrzywił. Komentujcie a dam szybko następny rozdział :D ROZDZIAŁ 5 Ten gips wszystko mi uniemożliwiał. Najchętniej rozgryzła bym go ale wiedziałam że to mi tylko zaszkodzi a nawet jakby mi się udało go rozerwać to Czkawka i Valka by mi go znowu założyli. Ciężki był. Dlatego później juz nie bawiłam się ze Szczerbatkiem. W NOCY Obudziłam się z dziwnym bólem całego ciała. Na początku nie wiedziałam o co chodzi. Było mi też zimno, a przecież było lato. Przypominałam sobie że jak byłam mała to moja siostra tez miała takie objawy. Przez całą noc źle się czuła a na następny dzień jej się poprawiło tylko mama kazała jej nie wychodzić z jaskini. Pewnie mam coś takiego - pomyślałam i z powrotem poszłam spać. Nazajutrz wcale się nie poprawiło, wręcz przeciwnie dostałam dreszczy i w głowie mi kołatało do tego kości mnie bolały. Jak przyleciał Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem i Astrid z Wichurą bardzo się wystraszyli że tak leżę i się nie ruszam. - Astrid, leć szybko bo Valkę, ja tu ze Szczerbatkiem zostane zawołał -Juz lecę -i wskoczyła na wichure. Czkawka podszedł do mnie i dotknął mi głowę -Szczerbatek ona ma gorączkę. Szczerbek podszedł do mnie chciał mnie pocieszyć ale nagle zawołał Czkawka -Szczerbatek! Nie podchodź żebyś ty się jeszcze nie zaraził! Szczerbatek posłusznie wyszedł z jaskini i usiadł za Czkawką smutny Czkawka tymczasem gładził mnie po pysku. Nie przeszkadzało mi ze człowiek mnie dotyka. Teraz akurat potrzebowałam bliskości innej osoby. Czułam się naprawdę źle. Do akademii wleciała Valka. Podeszła zmierzyła mi gorączkę, popatrzyła do pyska -Smocza grypa. Musiała być osłabiona po złamanym ogonie, ucieczce , stresem i dość ciężkie choróbsko złapała. Wydaje mi się że jakby poleżała kilka dni w domu to się wyleczy. Musimy ją wziąć do siebie... ale. .. -jakie ale ? -Spytał przerażony Czkawka - Nie wiem czy nie trzeba jej dać wywaru ze smoczego ziela, które powinno rosnąć na wyspie w której ja znaleźliście. – powiedziała -Nie ma problemu. Zaraz ze Szczerbatkiem po niego lecimy. Powiedz nam tylko jak wygląda - Jest niewielkie. Wygląda jak zwykły kwiat ale ma czerwone liście w zielone kropki a kwiat jest koloru czarnego. Nie powinniście się pomyśleć jak go znajdziecie bo podobnych kwiatów nie ma na tej wyspie. - Lecimy Szczerbatek. Trzymaj się Bella. - pogłaskał mnie - zrób jej legowisko kamieniu Szczerbatka dopóki nas nie ma, jak wrócimy to wymyślimy gdzie ja położymy - Dobrze i... uważaj na siebie -Nic mi nie będzie przy Szczerbatku- uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał go. Od lecieli. -I co my z tobą zrobimy malutka ? -Uśmiechnęła się. - Chmuroskok! Leć do wioski po sieć na ryby musimy ją jakoś przetransportować na Berk. Chwilę później ten wielki smok przyleciał z siecią. - Chodź Bella, przenieś się tu na sieć a my cie przewieziemy na Berk. Powoli zaczęłam podchodzić do wielkiego Chmuroskoka patrząc się na niego z przerażeniem - Nie bój się go, nie skrzywdził by muchy - powiedziała Valka głaskając go. Smok nagle wypuścił na mnie wielki obłok dymu, schylił się i powąchał. Wystraszyłam się ale nic mi nie chciał zrobić. Miły był, jak wszyscy tu z resztą. Więc śmiało weszłam na sieć. Chmuroskok wstał i chwycił końcówki sieci, poczekał aż Valka na niego wsiądzie i wystartował. Bardzo dziwnie się czułam mając pod sobą tylko sieć a lecieliśmy dość wysoko. Kilka minut później ujrzałam wyspę Berk. Wylądowaliśmy przed domem Czkawki. Nagle zebrał się dość duży tłum wszyscy ludzie chcieli mnie zobaczyć ale Valka krzyknęła - Jest chora i potrzebuje spokoju jak wyzdrowieje to ja zobaczycie a teraz zróbcie mi miejsce. Jednak ludzie wcale nie chcieli się ruszyć wtedy Chmuroskok ryknął bardzo głośno aż mi w uszach zadzwoniło i ludzie rozeszli się w popłochu - Dzięki Chmuroskok - szepnęła Valka i wprowadziła mnie do domu. Było tu bardzo jasno. Valka wprowadziła mnie po schodach na górę do pokoju Czkawki było tam łóżko, biurko i wielki kamień , tak duży że zamieściła bym się tam z Szczerbatkiem i byłoby jeszcze miejsca. Valka Rozłożyła koc na tym kamieniu. Cały rozłożony zabierał tylko połowę tego kamienia. Obok położyła miski z wodą i rybami ( Oczywiście nowe ryby i świeża woda xD ) - jakby coś się działo to ryknij i przyjdę -Wrrrr - odpowiedziałam I zasnęłam TYMCZASEM U CZKAWKI I SZCZERBATKA Lecieli juz bardzo długo. zaczęło się już trochę ściemniać gdy zobaczyli tą wyspę. - Musimy odpocząć jutro będziemy szukać kwiatu. Wyląduj tutaj. Szczerbek wylądował w pokazanym miejscu już miał rozpalić ognisko gdy coś Dużego zaryczało w krzaku. Szczerbatek przyjął pozycję bojową. Nagle potwór skoczył... Haha koniec rozdziału musicie poczekać. Komentujcie jak chcecie nexta. Dziś dwa rozdziały bo jutrop przyjeżdża moja kolezanka na 3 dni więc nie będzie rozdziałów. Komentujcie ;) ROZDZIAŁ 6 Szczerbatek strzelił plazmą w tego wielkiego smoka i szybko ukończył na bok gdyż napastnik zionął złotym pióropuszem ognia w niego i Czkawkę. Szczerbek jeszcze trzy razy trafił smoka plazmą gdy ten przestał się ruszać. Podeszli bliżej gdy nagle smok zaryczał upiornie i skoczył w krzaki. Szczerbatek i Czkawką podbiegli do krzaków ale smoka w nim nie było. Za to za krzykiem była duża nieduża polanka. Było bardzo ciemno ale na środku tej polanki rósł jak kwiatek. Czkawka poszedł bliżej i zobaczył: -Smocze ziele! Szczerbek mamy go. Lecimy szybko do wioski. Musimy dać je Belli! -Wrrrr - Szczerbek był bardzo zmęczony -Poczekajmy do rana przyjacielu. Widzę że jesteś zmęczony. Czkawka schował kwiat do torby i rozpalili ognisko na polanie. Szczerbatek szybko zasnął tymczasem Czkawka rozmyślał co to za dziwny smok był... ' TYMCZASEM U BELLI ' Przebudziłam się. Dziwnie się czułam jakby ktoś mnie podglądał. Ale był środek nocy. Poszłam z powrotem spać. Obudziłam się rano. I zeszłym na dół do Valki. Nie spała. Przygotowywała jedzenie dla dwóch osób i smoków czyżby Czkawka i Szczerbek mieli dziś wrócić ? -Witaj Bello. Jak sie dziś czujesz? Popatrzyłam się na nią słabym wzrokiem a ona pogłaskała mnie ze smutkiem w oczach - Czkawka dziś powinien wrócić ze smoczym zielem. I poczujesz się lepiej Uśmiechnęła się do mnie i dała mi koszyk z rybami. Sięgnęłam po pierwszą rybę. Był to łosoś mój ulubiony. I tak zjadłam połowę koszyka. Nie mogłam zjeść więcej. Bardzo się Zdziwiłam bo normalnie zjadłam cały. Ale to pewnie przez tą chorobę. Wzięłam jeszcze jedną rybkę. Chciałam zjeść jeszcze z 5 na siłę gdy nagle usłyszałam za drzwiami odgłos lądującego smoka. Wybiegłam ucieszona i zobaczyłam Szczerbatka a na nim Czkawkę. Szczerbek wydawał się być zmęczony, ale jak mnie zobaczył od razu się ucieszył i podbiegł do mnie a ja go polizałam. Bardzo się zdziwił ale widać było ze jest zadowolony. Czkawka szybko zszedł ze Szczerbatka i wszedł do domu. Nagle jakiś wiking zobaczył mnie i Szczerbatka. Szybko podbiegł ja pokazałam zeby i zaczęłam warczeć. Ten człowiek nic sobie z tego nie robił wiec otworzyłam pysk i przygotowałam się do skoku by zobaczył ze jeśli się zaraz nie cofnie mogę go zaatakować. Nagle przede mnie wskoczył Szczerbatek i zawarczał głośno na człowieka. Chyba zrozumiał, bo zaczął cofać się wystraszony i po chwili już go nie było. -Chodźmy do domu bo za chwilę zjawi się tu więcej ludzi. -powiedział Szczerbek Skierował się w stronę drzwi a ja za nim poszłam. W domu Valka Przygotowywała jakaś miksturę która strasznie śmierdziała a w jadalni Czkawka jadł śniadanie. Uśmiechnął się jak weszliśmy i z powrotem zajął się jedzeniem. Po chwili weszła Valka z tym cuchnącym czymś i powiedziała: -Mikstura gotowa ! Popatrzyłam na nią z niedowierzaniem. Chyba nie myślała że to zjem! Podała mi to pod nos a ja się cofnęłam kilka kroków . -No masz Bella. Po tym poczujesz się lepiej. - Jak to śmierdzi coś mi się wydaje że Bella poczuje się po tym jeszcze gorzej - powiedział ze śmiechem Czkawka. Valka żartobliwie trzepnęła go w głowę -Ty lepiej jedz szybciej swoje śniadanie bo wleje ci tam tą miksturę - powiedziała - O nie - i dla żartów osłonił swój talerz rękami jakby się bał ze Valka mu to wleje. Nie ma mowy żebym ja to wypiła. -No proszę Bella. Wypij to i jutro będziesz zdrowa. Pokręciłam głową. Czułam się lepiej i nie miałam zamiaru tego pić. -Skoro tak uważasz... Czkawka pamiętasz i czym rozmawialiśmy jak wróciłeś. ...? - Taaak i co robimy to teraz? -Chyba nie mamy wyboru. Jakiego wyboru?! Co oni chcą zrobić?! Popatrzyłam wystraszona na Szczerbatka. On popatrzył na mnie z dziwnym wyrazem. -Dobra Szczerbek. Wiesz co masz zrobić - powiedział Czkawka -Wrauuu- popatrzyłam jeszcze raz na niego i w tym momencie na mnie skoczył i przyszpilił mnie do ziemi. Wystraszona warknęłam a tymczasem podbiegli do mnie Czkawka i Valka. Czkawka próbował otworzyć mi pysk a Valka czekała z ta miksturą. Oni chcieli siłą wlać mi ją do gardła! Skoro tak myśleli to się grubo mylili że ja się tak łatwo poddam. Zamknęłam mocno pysk i zaczęłam się wiercić by zrzucić z siebie Szczerbatka. Niestety on był większy i silniejszy wiec na nic to było. Trzymał mnie bardzo mocno. W takim razie zaczęłam kręcić paskiem by uniemożliwić ruchy Czkawce. - Szczerbek trzymaj ją mocno, zaraz wracam.- zawołał Czkawka I wbiegł na górę. Znów spróbowałam go z siebie zrzucić ale nawet nie drgnął. Po chwili wrócił Czkawka a w ręce trzymał – smoczy miętkę. Prztyknął mi ją pod nos, co na chwilę mnie zdezorientowało i zapomniałam trzymać mocno zamknięty pysk. Czkawka szybko to wykorzystał i siłą otworzył mi pysk. Zaczęłam mocniej się poruszać. Tymczasem Valka wlała mi ta gorzką miksturę do pyska. Chciałam ją wypluć. Ale Czkawka zamknął mi mocno pysk i związał paskiem żebym nie mogła tego wypluć i do tego zatkało mi nos. Chcąc nie chcąc połknęłam ta miksturę która była bardzo obrzydliwa i patrzyłam się wilkiem na wszystkich. Gdy Czkawka zobaczył ze połknęłam puścił mi nos i rozwiązał pasek. Wszyscy byli bardzo zdyszani. Czkawka podszedł do mnie powoli i chciał mnie pogłaskać ale warknęłam na niego głośno i gardłowo. Byłam naprawdę wściekła. Powstrzymywałam się by na nich nie skoczyć a oni jeszcze chcieli mnie głaskać! -To dla twojego dobra - powiedziała Valka. Popatrzyłam na nią wściekle i juz nikt nic nie mówił. Najbardziej zła byłam na Szczerbatka. On przeciwko mnie. Bardzo się na nim zawiodłam. Cofnęłam się do konta i siedziałam cicho. Nikt się nie odzywał. Po chwili każdy zaczął coś robić. Valka krzątała się w kuchni, Czkawka kończył śniadanie a Szczerbatek patrzył ma mnie smutne. Nie patrzyłam się na niego. Pewnie czatował by przy mnie dłużej gdyby po chwili Czkawka nie zawołał - Szczerbek idziemy latać. Chodź. Bella idziesz z nami ? Ryknęłam na niego. On się nie odezwał . Szczerbek ostatni raz się na mnie popatrzył i wyszedł za Czkawką. Było cicho i spokojnie. Valka cały czas coś robiła w kuchni. Po chwili Usiadła na krześle wyciągnęła książkę i zaczęła czytać. Zachciało ki się spać. Powoli poszłam w kierunku schodów. Valka się na mnie popatrzyła ale nic nie powiedziała. Weszłam po schodach na górę i położyłam się na krańcu skały. Ułożyłam się wygodnie i zasnęłam. Obudziłam się gdy ktoś wszedł do domu pewnie Czkawka i Szczerbatek. Była już noc. Wrócili. Ktoś wszedł na schody. U dawałam ze śpię. Na górę wszedł Czkawka a za nim Szczerbatek . Czkawka powoli położył na podłodze obok mnie miskę a w niej ryby. I położył się do łóżka. Szczerbek tymczasem położył się też na krańcu skały. Nagle zrobiło się cicho. Na dole w kuchni Valka zasila światło i tez poszła pewnie spać. Tez zamknęłam oczy i zasnęłam Koniec rozdziału. Mam nadzieje ze wam się spodobał :D Komentujcie jutro next ;) ROZDZIAŁ 7 2 TYGODNIE PÓŹNIEJ Dni mijały cały czas tak samo. Siedziałam prawie cały czas na polu. Rano po obudzeniu schodziłam na dół bez słowa. Valka dawała mi ryby. Później wychodziłam na pole. Chodziłam tu i tam odpoczywałam sobie. Zwiedzałam okolice. Wikingowie juz nie zwracali na mnie uwagi czasem rzucali mi rybę. Po południu jak zgłodniałam chodziłam nad jezioro które znalazłam niedaleko wioski i łapałam ryby. Na noc wracałam do domu i szłam spać. Tak mijały prawie wszystkie dni... -Czkawka wydaje mi się że to nie fair trzymać ją tu w domu - powiedziała Valka pewnego popołudnia gdy Bella wyszła z domu - ogon ma już zarośnięty. Jutro jej go ściągniemy i wypuścimy bo ona się chyba z nami męczy - Ale co jak to jest ostatnia nocną furia -Być może. Ale nie można na siłę ją tu zostawić - Dobrze idę powiedzieć Szczerbatkowi. BELLA Ale się najadłam. Dziś był duży połów. Byłam już blisko domu gdy na przeciw wyszedł Czkawka i Valka z dziwnym narzędziem. Znowu chcieli mnie złapać. I co tym razem zmiażdżyć mi ogon ? - Jeżeli byś pozwoliła chcielibyśmy ściągnąć ci gips z ogona. - powiedziała Valka nie patrząc mi w oczy Przesunęłam ogon w ich stronę. Czyżby mogłabym juz latać. Byłam bardzo podekscytowana. Valka tym dziwnym narzędziem rozwaliła gips i moim oczom ukazał się zdrowy ogon. Ucieszyłam się i poruszałam nim. Wcale nie bolał. Popatrzyłam się na nich uradowana. Gniew juz dawno mi minął. Ale oni już się na mnie nie patrzyli tylko wrócili do domu. O co chodzi? Więc też wróciłam do domu. Taki krótki rozdział :( Przykro mi, ale mam nadzieję że wam się podobało. Komentujcie :D ROZDZIAŁ 8 Jadłam właśnie na śniadanie rybki gdy Valka zawołała mnie na pole. Byli tam też Czkawka i Szczerbek. - Możesz lecieć - powiedział Czkawka kamiennym głosem. Popatrzyłam się w dal. Nareszcie będę mogła polatać. Uniosłam skrzydła i wzbiłam się w powietrze. Wzleciałam trochę niezgrabnie i mogłam polecieć tylko z 3 metry nad ziemią, ale to było coś- latałam! Popatrzyłam się w dół gdzie byli Czkawka i reszta. Ale chyba wrócili do domu. Nie szkodzi najpierw muszę się przelecieć. Tak dawno nie latałam! ' KILKA GODZIN PÓŹNIEJ ' Zaczęło się już ściemniać wiec postanowiłam że wrócę. Wylądowałam przed domem. Chciałam otworzyć drzwi ale były zamknięte . zaczęłam skrobać w drzwi i nagle otworzył mi Czkawka. Popatrzył się na mnie zdziwiony. - Co ty tu robisz? Myśleliśmy ze odleciałaś No tak odleciałam ale przyleciałam. A gdzie miałam niby spać ? Dziwnie rozumował ale ok. Wyciągnął rękę do mnie chcąc mnie pogłaskać ale się odsunęłam. To że wybaczyłam nie znaczy że zapomniałam co mi zrobili. Cofnął rękę. Nagle podbiegł do mnie Szczerbatek i zatrzymał się przede mną zadowolony. Polizał mnie i zaczął biegać dookoła mnie jak ja kiedyś w akademii. Zaśmiałam się. Jeśli ja tak wyglądałam wtedy to nie dziwie się że się wtedy śmiali. Pobiegłam za nim powarkując zabawnie i wybiegliśmy z domu. WIEM< WIEM taki krótki rozdział, ale nie mam za bardzo czasu- za dwa dni SZKOŁA !!! Muszę kupować książki, oprawki, zeszyty ołówki i inne duperele :( Nie chcę już szkoły D: ROZDZIAŁ 9 Pobiegliśmy w stronę Kruczego Urwiska. Biegliśmy chwile lasem a potem wskoczyliśmy do dolinki. Było tu pięknie, na środku leżał wielki staw a w dolince kilka drzew. Ułożyłam się wygodnie na trawie obok stawu a Szczerbatek podszedł do mnie i usiadł obok. - To tutaj poznałem Czkawkę – powiedział. Popatrzyłam na niego z zaciekawieniem. - Gdy mnie zestrzelił uderzyłem i kilka drzew i ... jedna z gałęzi rozerwała mi lotkę. Byłem związany i nie mogłem się ruszyć. Na następny dzień zobaczył mnie Czkawka i uwolnił mnie z więzów a ja uciekłem i wpadłem do tej doliny. Później z Czkawką ułożyliśmy kamienie tak aby móc tu wejść i wyjść ale wtedy ich nie było i byłem w potrzasku. Do tego ogon strasznie mnie bolał … - przerwał bo patrzyłam na niego z przerażeniem. Dobrze że tylko złamałam sobie ogon. A nie straciłam. Pewnie go strasznie bolało. - pomyślałam - Ale później wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Zostaliśmy z Czkawką przyjaciółmi. Pokonaliśmy Czerwoną Śmierć. I zaczęliśmy i innymi Jeźdźcami trenować inne smoki. Tak minęło 5 lat. Pewnego razu odkryliśmy z Czkawką dziwną wyspę pokrytą lodem. Odnaleźliśmy tam matkę Czkawki. Był tez Oszołomostrach. Król smoków. Alfa. Przez jakiś czas żyło nam się dobrze. Stoick tez odnalazł nas. I gdy planowaliśmy wrócić do domu zaatakował nas Drago. Razem ze swoją armią smoków i Oszołomostrachem. Jego Oszołomostrach pokonał naszego. I zmusił mnie ... do zabicia Czkawki... - popatrzył na mnie ze smutkiem - Później nic nie pamiętałem. Byłem jakby w transie. Tylko słowa Oszołomostrach a były w mojej głowie "Zabij chłopaka, zabij chłopaka" nagle się ocknąłem na chwilę i zobaczyłem wszystkich nad ciałem Stoicka. Zabiłem go... i znów Oszołomostrach zniewolił mnie. Ocknąłem się znów nad mną unosił się twarz Czkawki przemawiał do mnie spokojnym głosem i jakoś byłem odporny na rozkazy Alfy. Razem z Czkawką go pokonaliśmy i ... - Jesteś Alfą ???!!! – spytałam zdziwiona. - Tak. - powiedział ze śmiechem- Ale w ogóle tego nie używam. Pewnie siedzieliśmy dłużej gdyby nagle Szczerbek dziwnie nie zesztywniał. - C-c-co się stało? - Spytałam się wystraszona - Musimy uciekać! Prędko! - Rzuciliśmy się prędko do wyjścia. - Co się dzieję - Pytałam się w biegu - Drago napada na naszą wioskę. Nie wyczuwam Oszołomostracha ani innych smoków. Napada z armią. .. STÓJ !!! Zatrzymaliśmy się gwałtownie i nagle zza krzaków wyskoczyło uzbrojonych żołnierzy. Wystraszyłam się i przybliżyłam się w stronę Szczerbatka. Żołnierze rozstąpili się i na środku stanął wielki wiking z toporem w dłoni i z peleryna ze smoczej skóry. – Ha ha ha! Czyli plotki o białej furii to prawda. Na prawdę trzymali tutaj tego białego smoka. Szczerbek zawarczał na niego. - Złapcie ich. Żołnierze rzucili na nas sieć. A Drago zniżył dłoń żeby mnie chwycić. Z warkiem rzuciłam się na niego z zębami. Chwyciłam go za rękę. Ale co dziwne. Przygotowałam się na miękkie ciało a co zgniotłam - metal. Miał rękę z metalu! Zdziwiona puściłam metal. Kawałek zranił mnie w podniebienie. Ale nagle Drago wpadł w szał: - Co ty sobie myślisz smoku?! Skoro chciałaś mi odgryźć rękę to ja ci zrobię tak samo! -popatrzyłam się na niego ale on był skupiony na czym innym zobaczył mój ogon wystający zza sieci chciałam go szybko schować ale on był szybszy. Przycisnął go butem żebym nie mogła nim ruszyć i uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. - Będziesz taką samą kaleką jak twój przyjaciel. Zaryczałam głośno i zaczęłam mocniej się miotać ale on mocna trzymał ten ogon. Uniósł topór popatrzył się jeszcze raz złośliwe i go upuścił. Poczułam straszny ból w ogonie. Ogarnęła mnie ciemność 'PERSPEKTYWA SZCZERBATKA ' ' ' Zobaczyłem jak topór opadł na jedną i jej lotek i nagle wytrysnęło strasznie dużo krwi. Zawyła i upadła. Zacząłem na niego warczeć ale nie atakowałem żeby jej nie zabił. -. Chciałem się do niej podciągnąć ale siatka mi uniemożliwiała. Drago wyciągnął ją z siatki za kark. I przyłożył sztylet do gardła. - Masz bez problemów wejść na pokład statku i później wejść do klatki inaczej ją zabije. Ściągnął ze mnie sieć i wskazał na statek. Ja bez oporu weszłam i dałem się wrzucić do klatki. Bellę wsadzili gdzie indziej chyba. Miałem nadzieję że nic jej nie zrobili. Czułem kołysanie statku. Po jakieś godzinie dotarliśmy na wyspę. Wypuścili mnie i wskazali budynek wszedłem do niego i wpakowali mnie do klatki. Siedziałem cicho i nagle usłyszałem krzyk Drago: - Jak to nie ma już wolnych klatek?! - No tak panie. W innych siedzą smoki. Z resztą widzę że ten tu nie poleci tak samo jak tamten wiec można przecież ich wsadzić razem. Przez chwile była cisza i po chwili podszedł do klatki Drago. Trzymał za kark Bellę i wrzucił ją do mojej klatki i wyszedł. Podbiegłem do niej. Dalej leżała nieprzytomna. Chwyciłem ją delikatnie za kark i przeniosłem pod ścianę. Jak najdalej od wyjścia. Nie wiedziałem ile będzie nieprzytomna wiec położyłem się obok i przykryłem skrzydłem. Zasnąłem. 'BELLA ' ' ' Obudziłam się. Pierwsze co poczułam to że strasznie boli mnie ogon. Byłam przykryta skrzydłem Szczerbatka. Wstałam i zsunęłam z siebie jego skrzydło. Popatrzył się na mnie. Czyli był już obudzony. Tez wstał i popatrzył się na mnie boleśnie. Nie pamiętałam zbytnio ostatniego dnia. Popatrzyłam się na niego zasypanym wzrokiem i ziewnęłam. Nagle do krat obok podszedł smok - Gronkiel. Był w strasznym stanie. Nie miał lewej tylnej nogi, prawego oka i do tego cały był pokryty bliznami. - Czego chcesz - spytał Szczerbatek wyniośle - Nie zamierzasz jej powiedzieć ? Patrzę na was od jakiegoś czasu. - O czym? –spytał Szczerbek -Wiesz, o czym chyba że ja mam jej powiedzieć. - Po pierwsze nie obraź się, ale to nie za bardzo twoja sprawa a po drugie nie walnę tego prosto z mostu . Tu trzeba podejść delikatnie. - Ej. O co chodzi – spytałam podenerwowana, nie lubiłam gdy ktoś coś przede mną ukrywał - Nic, nic. Zaraz ci wytłumaczę - powiedział - Ja bym wolał żeby mi to od razu powiedzieć bez owijania w bawełnę. - wtrącił obcy Gronkiel - Pozwól ze ja to załatwię ...- zwrócił się do mnie - Bello posłuchaj. Nie wiem czy pamiętasz ostatni dzień. .. jak napadli na nas żołnierze Drago... rzucili na nas siatkę. I pamiętasz co ty wtedy zrobiłaś? - Eeeee ... aha! Rzuciłam się na Drago i pogryzłam mu rękę a raczej metal jakiś. - I co było później? - On się wściekł i ... o nie !!! - powiedziałam Teraz sobie przypomniałam ... ten potworny ból w ogonie. Popatrzyłam się z żalem na Szczerbatka. Łzy same poleciały mi z oczu. On do mnie podszedł o zaczął mnie pocieszać ale nic mi to nie dało. Wpadłam w histerię. - Ile zostało? - Ale czego? - Mojego ogona!!! - zawyłam - Tylko lotkę straciłaś. Będziesz mogła normalnie latać jak wrócimy do domu Czkawka ci sprawi sztuczną. - powiedział Bałam się popatrzył jak to wygląda. Patrzyłam tylko kątem oka - Popatrz się.- powiedział, jakby czytając mi w myślach - Mniej to za sobą. Wzięłam się w garść i spojrzałam. Tam gdzie miałam śnieżno-białą lotkę była tylko poszarpana błona pokryta dużą ilością krwi. Znowu wpadłam w historię. Pociekły mi łzy. Szczerbek podszedł do mnie chciał coś powiedzieć ale mu przerwałam - Proszę zostaw mnie samą - powiedziałam Poszłam w kąt klatki zwinęłam się w kłębek i zaczęłam delikatnie lizać ogon. Może wtedy nie będzie to tak drastycznie wyglądać. Szczerbek podszedł na drugi koniec a Gronkiel zajął się sobą w swojej celi. Po jakimś ogon wyglądał w miarę gdyby nie to ze nie miałam lotki ... nie ruszałam rany bo bolała przy lizaniu. Więc ją zostawiłam w spokoju. Zachciało mi się spać ale nie chciałam w tym miejscu spać sama. Więc podeszłam powoli do Szczerbatka. Chciałam się położyć obok, ale Szczerbek uniósł skrzydło żebym położyła się bliżej. Z wdzięcznością wtuliłam się w niego i szybko zasnęłam. Dawno nie pisałam i tak bez zapowiedzi. Mam nadzieję że mi wybaczycie, dlatego zrobiłam taki długi rozdział, choć trochę ,że tak powiem drastyczny. Na pewno nie skończę jeszcze pisać, mam wobec Belli fajne plany na kilka (naście) rozdziałów, więc jeśli znów bez zapowiedzi zniknę (choć postaram się nie znikać już tak) to wiedzcie, że na pewno cos jeszcze wstawię. Komentujcie na więcej :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach